God-like Saiyan
(aura) |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan power }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人, Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin) is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve the ability to utilize the power of Super Saiyan God without taking on the form's appearance. Concept and creation This state was named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, the appearance differs from their regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. Usage and power The existence of this form was first hinted at by Akira Toriyama in an interview, where he noted that after Battle of Gods Goku realized that fully mastering the base and Super Saiyan forms would lead to increasing the user's level more than the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, and also sap less energy than them.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 A Saiyan who obtains the form becomes capable of using part of the power of Super Saiyan God in this state, until they manage to re-unlock the Super Saiyan God form for permanent use. In the anime only this state is show to be superior to Super Saiyan God, as while fighting Frieza as a Saiyan beyond God, it is noted by Krillin and Gohan that they could not see either Goku or Frieza's movements, while they had previously been able to see Super Saiyan God Goku and suppressed Beerus' movements. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God yet was able to access part of the power without a physical change.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Additionally a Saiyan who has become a "Saiyan beyond God" can eventually further transform into a Super Saiyan Blue once they have mastered control over their ''ki. In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga and movie Goku's Saiyan beyond God state is shown to be able to access part of the powers of Super Saiyan God, though without the godly ki or other benefits of the form. This power allowed Goku to compete against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the manga and anime, Frieza's power was on par with Goku's in this state, though Goku was shown with a slight advantage. While not stated to possess this form, due to training with Whis instead of absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God, Vegeta is said to have the power of Super Saiyan GodPromotional material for the movie refers to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan". even without Super Saiyan Blue in the film version of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, meaning that in the film he is a Saiyan beyond God. His duplicate Copy-Vegeta also possess this state, as it was shown capable of becoming a Super Saiyan Blue. As the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito (who can become a Super Saiyan Blue) also possess this state. While not confirmed as a user of the form, Goku Black possessing Goku's body would imply he does. Further evidence for this is the fact that in his normal state he has greater strength than a Super Saiyan 3, and while powering-up he gains a god ki-like aura. This is also further proven by the fact that Goku Black, is a former kaioshin, Zamasu. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' - Appears as a transformation for Goku. *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's base form in-game. In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state makes its debut in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into it at the end of fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, in the anime the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. Gallery References ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations